Dreaming
by RavageDarkness
Summary: Hiruma dreams about his team.


Yoichi Hiruma picked himself up from the ground. He looked up at the score. It was 35-0, and only five minutes left in the first half. This brought a scoff from the demonic quarterback. He looked around the stadium. All of them cheered against his team. His team was all alone. He then looked up in to sky, which was filled dark thunderous clouds.

"Well, we're not doing that bad," he heard someone said. He turned and looked over at his only teammate on the field. "Considering it's eleven against two."

"Che," Hiruma replied to Kurita. Always the optimist, that large, chestnut-headed lineman. Hiruma would have hated him if he didn't love him. "What's good is giving the team fits if we don't win. Get lined up!" Kurita nodded as he walked over to the line of scrimmage. Hiruma walked behind, his eyes in a glare. One way or another, he had to win.

"Set! Set! Hut!"

He grabbed the ball as it was snapped. He was about to run with it before he heard footsteps.

"The hell?!"

It was a running back, wearing number 21, in a Devil Bats uniform. As he came closer, Hiruma noticed he wore a green eye shield. Hiruma tossed him the ball, which the running back promptly caught. In a flash, he was off, zigzagging around defenders as he moved forward before finally being taken down after gaining fifteen yards.

"DEIMON, FIRST DOWN!"

The running back stood up, dusting himself off. Hiruma and Kurita ran up to him.

"That was awesome!" Kurita said. Hiruma merely kicked the new player in the back.

"Keep on going. We still have a lot of distance to cover." The running back nodded.

"Yes sir!"

The three rushed to line of scrimmage, ready for the next play.

The ball snapped again, and Hiruma had defenders breathing down his neck. He scanned the field quickly before seeing a player come out of the shadows, again in the Devil Bats uniform. He gunned the ball towards the player. The player caught with both hands before he was downed on the play.

"Where did he come from?" the opposing players asked amongst themselves. "It's as if he came out of the shadows." Hiruma signaled the team to hurry to the line, not even caring about where the players come from.

The ball was snapped again, and Hiruma expected yet another rush. The new player, the shadow, ran forward and took on one of the linemen, causing a stalemate. However, that still didn't stop the other blitzers.

"Huh?"

"Huuuh?"

"HUUUUUUUUH?!"

"HUGO!!!!"

For linemen stood, side by side with Kurita, containing the blitz.

"You are…"

"…sadly mistaken if…"

"…you think we're going to lose to you!"

"HUGO!!!!"

Kurita looked left and right, surprised by having other linemen join him. He closed his eyes, smiling before opening them up, his fire ignited.

"FUUUNURAAABA!!!!"

The whole line overpowered the defensive, making them see sky blue.

"Hiruma-san!" The quarterback looked forward, seeing a monkey-like receiver run down field. Smiling demonically, as reared his arm back. He then snapped it forward through the air, throwing a blazing bullet pass. The receiver jumped and stretched his arms out, outreaching the cornerback that covered him. He caught the ball out of the air. "CATCH… MAAAAX!!!!" He landed, skidding out of bounds. After the dust settled, he pointed to sky.

"KEKEKEKEKE," the quarterback laughed out loud before running to the line again. For once, he had a full line in front of him. All six linemen.

Hold on, six?!

The quarterback dropped back, and the sixth lineman ran forward, running a short route. The quarterback took the hint as he threw the ball. The sixth linemen, who was actually a tight end, snatched the ball from air before bending over to dodge a tackle. He ran for a few or more yards before finally getting tripped up. Hiruma. The tight end rubbed his chin as he walked over back to the team.

"A-HA-HA! I hope our fans forgive me for my late debut."

"What fans?"

Then it came. The cheers.

"DEIMON! DEIMON! DEIMON! DEIMON!" As the crowd cheered, he saw the cheerleaders on the sideline, cheering for them. He let a small smile slip before running towards the line again. He scanned the defense before looking towards the sideline. He was receiving signals from a girl. Somehow, he understood the signals as he nodded.

"SET! SET! HUT!"

He dropped back and found yet another receiver. This one was able to find the empty spot in the defense. Hiruma threw the ball again with the same result. This time, the receiver was able to cut through and run the rest of the way for a touchdown. The crowd erupted into hysterics as the score changed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Musashi. The older looking teen smiled.

"Did you think I was going to leave forever?"

Hiruma merely smiled.

"Not at all," the demon replied before running towards the formation. He knelt down a few yards behind center. The ball snapped and Hiruma caught it before slamming tip down into the dirt, placing one finger on the other tip. He watched as Musashi ran forward before kicking his powerful against the ball. The ball flew splitting to uprights.

"HALFTIME!!!"

Hiruma looked behind at his team and his new teammates. He wasn't alone anymore. He had a full team. He smiled as he addressed the team.

"No one believes we can win. Barely anybody heard of us. But today, this changes. We're now a stronger team! Everyone is going to know about the Deimon Devil Bats. And when we face our opponents, we won't beat them…"

Hiruma breathed in all the air he could.

"WE'LL CRUSH THEM!!! YA-HA!!!"

"YA-HA!!!!"

Then he heard a buzz. The alarm clock kept on buzzing before Hiruma pressed a button. He sat up on his bed. Today was the day of the first game of the Kantou Elimination Tournament. He cackled as he stepped out his sheets and walked towards the closet that held his arsenal. Today, he was going to win.

Scratch that...

"We're going to win!"


End file.
